Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-25623882-20140723035128
I've decided to upload descriptions of episodes in season 3 of my series(3 specifically because it's where everyone grows up too fast)(also all the kids are in 8th grade except Justin,Allison,Craig and Hazel) I Will Be Your Father Figure Main Plot:Emma is feels her mother Jenny doesn't care about her now that she's gotten married and is having another baby.She becomes determined to meet her biological father,but doesn't like what she finds... Subplot:Alicia claims she's over her mother's death..her nightmares say otherwise. Third Plot:Megan has an..ahem..unusual dream about Theresa. How Do I Look? Plot:Belinda is head over heels for Craig,despite warnings that he's way too old for her and has a girlfriend.How far will she go to get him? Bashfully Yours Main Plot:Bella is sick of Marcus manipulating and using her to put up a heterosexual image. Subplot:Tom,the father of Belinda and Nicholas,begins to think his mysterious illness might be more then the flu.. That Old Gang Of Mine Main Plot:Kyle's best friend Jay gets out of juvie.Will he return to his old trouble making ways? Subplot:Hazel panics over a visit from her social worker,especially as Justin becomes closer to figuring out her mother's secret... Third Plot:Megan knows she's straight. Those dreams are just hormones.But of course her plans to date Nicholas to prove so go horribly wrong.. Three Little Words Main Plot:Allison is absolutely in love with Craig,so she says so.And he loves her back;he really does.Its just that he's got a soft spot for a certain 8th grader as well.. Subplot:Belinda and Nicholas are both worried sick about Tom.How they both deal with it;however.. Third Plot:Matthew really needs a hot girl in his band.Too bad Alicia,the only musician he knows,is strictly against such things. I Don't Want To Be Me Main Plot:Best friends Alicia and Bella find themselves competing for a job. Bella can't handle the stress of being beaten by her"perfect"friend,especially as her home life falls apart. Subplot:After Belinda and Craig hookup and he returns to Allison the next day,she becomes obsessed with finding out what she did wrong. Third Plot:Theresa's got a secret admirer..is it handsome new rich boy Ryan,who she likes,or Mike,who she doesn't? Bad Taste Main Plot:Belinda goes further down the that was a terrible idea rabbit hole. Subplot:Alicia encourages Bella to see a therapist,leading to revelations. Third Plot:Matthew becomes paranoid about Marcus during a sleepover.His best guy friend couldn't have a little crush..could he? Beds Are Burning Main Plot:Theresa sees that Ryan is mentally unhealthy,but he responds to her attempts to help with violence. Subplot:Hazel crushes on a drivers ed teacher. On Holiday Main Plot:Belinda demands Craig break up with Allison once and for all,leading to disaster. Subplot:Craig's father Andy and Allison's mother Stacy find themselves in a complex love affair,oblivious to the problems of their children. Prince Charming Main Plot:Emma becomes very suspicious when expensive things belonging to the school to missing. Subplot:Theresa wants to press charges against Ryan,but worries her attempts are futile do to his young age. Third Plot:Alicia tutors troubled Jamal, and they learn they have a lot in common. Mistakes Are Made Plot:Belinda's been getting sick a lot lately-particularly,in the morning.While Craig is bizarrely happy at the prospect of parenthood;she soon realizes their little family is doomed before it began and makes a heartbreaking decision. Breakfast Main Plot:Several students are forced to attend detention together,leading to revelations and new romance. Subplot:Tom's cancer is in remission-for now. Dreaming In Color Main Plot:Ryan's back,and Theresa can't resist her urge to"help"him.Her friends are disgusted;and with good reason... Subplot:Belinda wants to pretend her pregnancy never happened;but with Allison having told the whole world via the Internet,she begins to fall apart as classmates tease her. Rock And Roll High Main Plot:Allison and Hazel want revenge on Craig for,you know,being a cheating Dick.Battle of the bands anyone? Subplot:Megan's totally done sobbing about Theresa's coma.I mean,she's so gonna wake up soon,right?And that kiss they shared?Just a fluke.Riiight. Out Of Their Minds Main Plot:Marcus develops a crush on Megan's much older brother. Subplot:Bella's been hiding a secret about her past from new boyfriend Kyle. Third Plot:Megan worries about how he parents will react to her sexuality.They were mad and I'm gonna disown you enough about her brother,but what about now? CandyCrush Plot:Belinda and Nicholas find Tom's will and fear his cancer came back. My House Main Plot:Kyle's got the perfect plan to get away from his abusive parents once and for all:emancipation.Too bad he isn't old enough.Oops. Subplot:Mike's the only boy in school (outside Nicholas,of course)who will give Belinda the time of day,but she just doesn't feel the same way. Commencement Main Plot:Craig becomes obsessed with finding out if Belinda is still pregnant. SubPlot:Hope for Theresa ever awakening from her coma grow slimmer and slimmer. Third Plot:Tom and other staff prepare for 8th grade graduation,but no one can predict a horrific disaster... And that's it!I'de really appreciate some feedback on this guys,I live for it in fact.